Keep your fingers off my vampire!
by Kattebutt
Summary: Integra can get really mad if someone aren’t nice to her vampire, but who will she prefer when it comes to one of her closest and dearest friends and her mad and evil vampire? AxI… Review please!
1. Integra's friends

The car arrived outside.

Integra and her servant were standing on the other side of the door.

"I think you should go down to your room now, Alucard."

"Hmm… Why?"

"Because these are my friends. May knows about you, but she doesn't know what you **really **can. She only knows you're a vampire. But the other doesn't. She must not know you are my servant or that you are a vampire. May is my childhood friend and one is a little new. And if you meet them, hide your vampirism. And **don't **lay a hand on them. Whatever they do, don't hurt them! And try not to hurt Cassandra's feelings. She is trying very hard to find one to fall in love with so don't comment her weird suspects. So no offence, no grins and no violence. Or I'll punish you. Understood?"

"Yes master." he said and turned transparent and then he was gone.

The door opened and in walked Integras two best friends.

"Cassandra and May! Im pleased to see you!" she said, happily smiling at them.

"Oh please Integra don't talk like that! You're only 23." Cassandra said. She was an impulsive young woman. Long golden hair, sparkling emerald green eyes and shining pink lips. She had great body just like May. She was wearing a blood red dress. A **very **short dress. Almost shorter than Seres' miniskirt. Matching to the dress, she was wearing a pair of red, extremely high heeled shoes. And elegant jewellery. Expensive jewellery. Lucky that Pip were on a mission. He was known for his perverted comments. It good for Cassandra too. She was always on an eternal hunt for finding the most handsome man to fall in love with. And Pip would not be the right guy. But she truly was a beautiful young lady. A woman Pip would call a "bird".

"Hi Integra I've been missing you!"

"Me too May!" Integra answered.

May was not impulsive. She was calm and sweet. She had black shoulder long hair and brown eyes. She had very long nails, too. She was wearing black jeans and a white tank top. May was Integras childhood friend and they had known each other since the kinder garden. She looked a bit like a regular woman.

May gave Integra a hug.

"Where shall we sit?"

"We will go inside the kitchen. There Walter will make tea and lunch. He makes the world's best tea, trust me. Even Alucard likes it." She said and covered her mouth as she mentioned Alucards name.

"Who is Alucard?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh he's no one." Integra said quickly. "Now let's go into the kitchen. You can toss your coats here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard walked around in his room. He was boring to death. He had tried to sleep, but couldn't. He been drinking two packs of blood and he felt a faint feeling of bloodlust. He always acted like this when he was curious, and bored.

"_Policegirl, what are you doing?_"

"_Im on a mission Master. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong._" Seres answered.

"_No I just have anything to do else than talk to you. A cent of thoughts, did you remember to drink our blood today, Policegirl?_"

"_Yes I did, actually! But can't you bother Sir Integra, Master? It seems that you happen to like that._"

"_Oh I know, but she has told me to stay in my room. She has her friends on visit._"

"_Allright, but Pip and I are going to fight now so im sorry, but I don't have time right now Master. If it's ok with you._" she said.

"_That's fine Policegirl. Keep up your work._" he said and stopped the conversation.

Now he was alone again. And yet again he was bored.

"Im centuries old and I can't even entertain myself. No im just curious, that's what."

He laughed.

"And the soldiers are also on the mission. Too bad. They are fun to scare. I still have_ some_ scary tricks to show, hehe."

He sat down in his chair.

"_No I **will** go bother Integra and her guests._" he thought. He stood up and went to the door. "_But if im not allowed showing my vampirism it might be a good idea to use the doors._"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…yes and then when he was about two metres away he threw it on my desk. Can you believe it? I mean he really looked…"

The door opened.

"Did you forget something Walter?" Integra asked.

"No, Walter is in the library." Alucards answered and walked in. "It's just me."

"What the..!" Integra said, but stopped as she remembered her English manners.

"There's nothing wrong. I was just boring. I will promise to be nice, Mast..." he said.

"AAAAh nooo…" Integra said to cut him off. She rushed towards him. "Don't call me master here. Cassandra must not know." she whispered in his ear.

"Oh oops I forgot." he said calmly. He was smiling. But not his common evil and mocking grin. A nice normal smile it was. He also didn't have red eyes or fangs. His eyes were brown. So dark that they looked like they were black. His clothes were the same as always.

"I didn't have anything to do."

"Very well. You can stay, but only for some time. When Seres comes home, she can entertain you." Integra said sighing.

"OOOO who's **that** hottie??!!" Cassandra said out loud. Integra looked at Alucard to Cassandra and back at Alucard. He was still smiling. Just a little wider than before. Still he looked just as calm and cool as always.

"Ooooh he's just a friend! Alucard is his name he lives here." she said nervously and looked back at Cassandra.

"Oookaaay. Where did you hide him?" she said sarcastically.

"In the cellar." Integra answered coolly. She sounded like she was saying the truth. As she also did.

"WHAT!? Oh ok. I don't think I want any details." Cassandra said and laughed.

Integra sat down again and looked at Cassandra. Her friend looked like she had something to say. Alucard stepped further into the room. He was in the other end of the room. The kitchen wasn't big, but big enough to prevent him from hearing what they were talking about. He just stood and watched Integra. He saw that Cassandra kept looking at him to Integra. He raised and coal black eyebrow. His eyes narrowed as he started focusing at Integra, who was starting to look at Cassandra. Integra also seemed to see what Cassandra were doing.

Cassandra drank a little of her tea and looked at Integra.

"Um Integra?" she asked,

"Yes?"

"Is it allright with you if I go talk with…what was it?"

"Alucard."

"Yes him. Alucard. Weird name ehehe…" she said and laid a hand behind her head in embarrassment. She smiled a big smile at her blonde friend and unaware of the thoughts in Integras head, she looked straight into the surprised, ice blue eyes. Blue met green in dead silence.

"Y-yes why not. He wont bite." she suddenly said and blinked with her eyes. "_Only if he has my allowance, of course.._." she thought. "But don't do anything stupid, he is a bit strange." she whispered.

With that the green eyed young woman stood up and, unknowing of who this man was, she walked towards him. She quickly let her fingers through her long, golden hair to make her look better.

"Hi, my name is Cassandra Fellwood. I see yours is Alucard." she said and reached her hand out at him.

Alucard looked at his master, but she was already talking with May again. He took Cassandra's hand and elegantly kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Fellwood." he said and bowed a little. Integra would have shot him in the head for that gesture, but that was why he did it with Cassandra. He knew how she would react. And she did as he thought.

Heat rushed up in her cheeks and she blushed in an extremely red colour. She smiled a wide embarrassed smile, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh that was unexpected." she said as he let go of her hand.

"My mast…Integra would have gotten angry at this." he said and looked in her eyes with his dark brown eyes. They both spoke quietly in case that Integra was listening.

Cassandra moved closer to him.

"Has anyone told you, that you are terribly handsome?" she asked flirting.

A chill rushed down Alucards spine. "_What the hell!?_"

"Hmm no, not in centuries." he answered. He knew she would misunderstand that he actually said **centuries**.

"HAHA well that's long time ago. Well but you are!" as she said it she had moved up close and only one centimetre was between them.

"Hmm what are you doing?" he asked.

"Me? Nothing. Talking maybe." she said sarcastic as if they were over a meter away from each other.

She carefully grabbed his wrist.

"Wh...A...you...no!" he said silently. In other circumstances he would just grab her wrist and throw her away. But this was different. She was a normal human. A woman. Who was doing things to him, which no one ever had done before. He was completely stunned.

"What are you saying?" she said with a delicate voice.

"_Um… M-master?_"

"_No Alucard shut up Im talking with May. You may go when Cassandra is done talking with you. I know she talks a lot, but you can live with it. So give me a break please! _" his master replied.

Alucard sighed. He closed his eyes.

"_Yes Master._" he acknowledged. "_The whole damn world is against me!_" he thought to himself. "_What can I even do to stop her?_"

With that he grabbed Cassandra's wrist so hard that she mourned in pain. Alucard didn't think of his own strength. He only thought of making her stop the harassment.

"OW! STOP IT!" she suddenly said.

Quickly Integra turned around and gave Alucard a death glare. She saw what he was doing.

"ALUCARD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!!" she shouted.

"No Mas…Integra it's not what you think, it was her who..." he started, but Cassandra cut him off in a louder moan.

"Let go of me it hurts like hell."

"Alucard I warn you. I told you how to behave so do it! Release her immediately." Integra said with a hard voice and pointing at him.

Yet again Alucard sighed.

"As you wish Integra." he said and released Cassandra's wrist. She began to rub it right after.

"Thank you." she said and let go of her wrist.

Integra turned around. "…and why Walter burned those pictures I have no idea, but my opinion is that…"

Cassandra started where she stopped. But now she went further. Exploring his body. She gently shoved her hands under the shoulders of his coat and let it fall to the ground with a thud.

Alucard mourned in a mix of disgust and desperation. He stared to shake. "_I can't do anything. Does she think im enjoying this? Why is she doing this to me? Lust it must be. Desperation._" he thought. For the first time in over a hundred years he felt helpless.

The blonde looked at him.

"Don't you like it? Maybe I should be a little more… you know." she said and winked.

"No." he said. The only word he could get over his cold, frowning and immobile lips.

"Oh you are a joker. Hehe I understand." she said.

"_She is even dumber than I thought. You **don't** understand you.._" he thought.

But she didn't stop. Instead she gently made his tie hang loose down his chest. She unbuttoned the two first buttons on his shirt.

"_DAMN IT!_"

She mourned as she laid her hands on his chest.

"S-s-stop it! This is wrong!" he growled, trying to make her stop the madness.

"No its not. I don't see you doing anything to stop me."

"I ask you to stop."

"That doesn't count." she said as she grabbed his sides with both of her hands and started to explore further down. Unaware of that she was torturing the vampire in front of her.

Alucard became almost deadly pale. He just stared out in the room and he started to shake so much that his hair started to move. His breathing became difficult and faster. He grinded his teeth. He was still stunned and immobile. Sweat rolled down his cheeks.

"_I-Integra?_"

"_NO Alucard shut up._" she responded.

"_But.._." he started.

"_I said shut up._"

"_Please Master. Make her stop._" he begged.

"_Stop her from what? Talking?_" she said with a hint of mocking in her mental voice.

"_Please Integra. She is..." _he said. He felt his left eyes seeing red. "_A tear? A tear?! GREAT!_" he thought to himself.

At that Integra quickly turned around. She had never heard her vampire talk to her like that. She gasped as she saw what happened. What Cassandra was doing to her precious vampire. And his condition.

-----


	2. Trouble for Cassandra

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING!!??" she yelled. May jumped in her seat and startled she looked at what her blue eyed friend was looking at. May gasped as well. Just as loud as Cassandra.

"I-Integra!? Wha…you. He is very nice. This Alucard... Ehehe…" she said and moved a little away from the shaking vampire.

Integra rushed towards her stunned servant. On her way she looked in his empty eyes. When she was close to Cassandra, she violently pushed her away. Then she wrapped her arms around him, under his arms. She tried to cover as much of his body as possible. For some reason to warm him. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt him doing the same. He stopped shaking, but not entirely. He closed his eyes and his breath became almost normal. He didn't smile, not even when she squeezed him a little. He just stood there with his arms hanging down to the sides.

"It's ok. Im sorry Alucard. I didn't know she would do such things. I didn't know you would act like this either." she said to calm him down. It worked. She started to stand on her toes to reach his face. She gave him a little peck on his forehead. The way he had acted was unlike him and she wanted to calm him down. At all costs.

"How dare you do this to him? How dare you touch him? How dare you look at him and think he is a normal man. He is more, you'll see." she calmly growled. An icy voice which could make hell freeze over. She kept her lips on her servant's forehead. Then she looked him in the eyes.

"Are you allright Alucard?" she asked. He suddenly blinked and his eyes were no more empty. He looked at Integra. And then she looked at him.

"Mmmh, yes" he said silently.

His blonde master looked at Cassandra. Not only looked. Glared. "He… is mine." she said "I have only known you in a year. I have known Alucard in ten years. Who do you think I prefer?"

"I-I didn't know… I…" she started the excuse.

"Alucard, now when you feel good again, what do you say about showing what you **really **are?" Integra said and let her fingers through his hair.

"That would definitely please me, Master!" her vampire replied with an evil grin on his face. "Which level should I use?"

"Hmm what aboout… Three? She needs to be taught a lesson don't she?" she asked with a thinking voice.

"Indeed, my dear master."

"Wait a minute "Master"?!" the green eyed girl asked.

"Yes my, dear friend, I am his master. I **own **him. And I command him to show you who he is. Now Alucard, show her what monster you really are!" she said, making her voice louder when the last sentence was spoken.

"My pleasure. Releasing control art restriction system to level **three**! The Cromwell approval is now in effect! **Now** I'll give you your punishment for mocking me!" he said as he walked towards her.

Their noses almost touched each other. He looked her straight in her eyes. Then he grinned one of the scariest grins he had ever made. And suddenly his fangs started to grow. Sharp, long and pointy. From his pupils, red colour started to flow, like water on a tissue, out in his irises until they were pure crimson. They started to glow.

Cassandra screamed a loud high pinched scream in horror and surprise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK A VAMPIRE!!!! HE'S A VAMPIREE!!" she screamed. She tried to get away, but before she could do it, the vampire violently grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall behind her.

"AAAAAAARRG LET GO OF ME!!!" she shouted.

"Oh im sorry, but im not done yet. I was going to punish you, not just take my normal form. I still need to release my powers. This is far from over!" he said almost yelling.

May went over to Integra. She gently took Integras hand.

"Don't worry May. I control him when he releases his powers. He won't hurt you ever. I promise." she said and looked at her confused friend.

"I know, but I didn't know he had other powers than a regular vampire. I actually just thought it was his mouth that was big."

"He is nothing like **any **vampire you've **ever** known!" she said loudly, mostly to Cassandra.

Alucard released the frightened woman in front of him. She didn't move. She was paralyzed.

He made a special thing with his hands so his fingers made a square, showing one of his glowing sigils and an eye in the middle of the square. His whole body became a black silhouette. Hundreds of scarlet red eyes opened one by one. The only thing visible was his almost glowing gloves and the eyes.

Cassandra wept at the nightmare in front of her. A true nightmare. The man she had just been flirting with was standing in front of her transformed into a thing taken out from her worst nightmare.

"ARE YOU SCARED NOW HUH!? DO YOU NOW SEE WHO YOU WERE TRIFLING WITH? DO REGRET WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" he yelled. He grew more upset as he transformed.

"He is an ancient vampire! The most powerful creature in the world and his age is more than 2000 years! The whole world's vampires weep in fear just at the sound of his name. What you have done Cassandra is that you have been playing his vampiric pride. AND he is also **MY **vampire **MY **dearest vampire. You have been trying to steal him from me! **I own **him **I **care about him. AND ALL YOU DO IS TO TORTURE HIM AND USE THE OPPORTUNITY TO DO THIS TO HIM! That's under his **and **my, pride and honor. Now what will you do to ALUCARD, THE VAMPIRE!" she shouted.

"H-h-he… HE IS A MONSTER! A monster, a freak, a disgusting freak! An ugly abomination and a filthy demon! I wince at the thought of touching you! You can kill me, I don't care! You are an unworthy creature who doesn't even fit into hell! I had a crush on you the first time I saw you. Now it disgusts me! How dare you be in the same room as Integra? She is over your worthiness. **I **am over your worthiness! You not more worthy than a fly on a wall. You don't deserve seeing me be afraid. IM NOT AFRAID OF TRASH! AND IM NOT AFRAID OF DISGUSTING, SMELLING SCUM!! SO GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR PERVERTED, DISGUSTING MORON!!" she yelled. She did it to hurt him and make him sad. It didn't work.

Alucard gained his normal form. His eye twitched.

Integra noticed it.

"I don't think that was a good idea Cassandra. I didn't know you wish to see him as an outraged, mad monster. Let's just say you made him angry." Integra said as calmly as her vampire used to talk.

And he was.

He was foaming with rage. He grinded his teeth. His eyes were filled with mad anger and his pupils were as thin as a threat. A bit of colour flowed up in his face and gave it a slight shade of red. He closed his hands tightly. He was growling. Then he closed his eyes tightly and bowed down a little.

"Oh nooo did I make you aangry?" she said with a sarcastic and mocking voice.

The outraged vampire bent his back backwards and opened his mouth to a size which showed his long fangs, still with his hands and eyes closed tightly.

"**WWRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" he screamed in pure rage.

As he did that, out of him came an explosion of black darkness filled with thousands of eyes. It filled the whole room except the windows and spread out of the door and into the rest of the Hellsing mansion. It rushed through the building like a big black flood with millions of blood red eyes. The sky became a mix of black, red and dark purple. Red clouds formed above the building and out of them came black lightnings. Black bats with red eyes started flying around the house screaming ear flinching high screams with big teethed mouths. Dark fog came out from the windows and from under the doors. A meter outside the walls of the building, the grass and trees went a grey and black colour if it was burned and all flowers died if they were burned of invisible flames. In the middle of the horrifying nightmare, sounded the extremely loud scream of Alucards rage sounded above the mansion as a siren to scare all creatures around, away.

Seres had heard the scream and seen the sky. She blocked her ears with her hands because of the high scream, which she heard louder as that vampire she was. She was driving with Pip towards the Hellsing mansion. As they came closer she recognised the voice.

"That scream… IT'S **MASTER**! Quickly Pip! Step on it, there's something wrong!" she said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Mignonette, didn't you think I notice? I'll go faster." he said and did as she said.

When they arrived they both jumped out of the car and gasped.

"What ze hell iz happening here?!" he said with a loud and surprised voice.

"It's oblivious that this is Masters work. But why? Integra should have guests by now. Can he have… KILLED them?!" she cried.

"Don't worry. We just need to find out how to get in."

----------------------------------------

Cassandra tried to run, but suddenly, out of the black material, came the reason for the nightmare. He violently wrapped his arms of black material around her. She screamed and cried.

"WHAT SHALL I DO TO YOU??!! I COULD KILL YOU WITH A BLINK WITH AN EYE, BUT THERES NO PLEASURE FOR ME WITH THAT! I COULD BITE YOU AND SUCK YOUR BLOOD, BUT I THINK THAT WOULD POISON ME!" he yelled, still madly outraged of the words she had spoken.

The horrified blonde raised her elbow and hit him in the face with it. He didn't expect that, was forced to let go and backed backwards. Blood came out of his nose and mouth. Then she turned around and scratched him across his face. "_She is fast!_" he thought. He knitted his brows and began to walk towards her, but before he could catch her again she fearless kicked him on his right temple. Her thin high heel left a deep hole and blood rushed out. She knew she could not kill him, but she wouldn't give up without a fight. Alucard started to laugh. Manically. By that she took off one of her necklaces, a long blessed silver cross which Integra once gave her, and pierced it through his heart. The cross left a deep hole and made her fingers slip into the wound.

"Urgh." he said, but then he looked at her and laughed again. She started to cry. A cry of disgust, by having her whole hand in his wound and feeling his heart beating blood out on her arm, and panic. She felt an urge to puke, but she didn't.

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH MISS CASSANDRA BANILA FELLWOOD!" Integra shouted and grabbed Cassandra's bloody arm. Cassandra let go of the cross and let it stay inside him, in hope of making it cause him pain. She knew it did. She saw it in his eyes. She turned around and watched the cold, black darkness disappear into the vampire behind her.

"Mph." he mourned silently behind her as he pulled the blessed silver cross out of his chest. She smiled a little. She smiled at the feeling of making him suffer. Integra glared at her. Integra could see what her friend was smiling at.

"I suppose this wasn't enough for you. You can go now. If you tell anyone, remember that this was only a minimum of my vampire's powers. He can do worse things." she said. "A chauffer will be waiting outside. He is used to this. Just as Walter and the soldiers. And May, too."

By that, Cassandra quickly turned around and rushed out shaking almost as much as had Alucard done.

Alucard wiped the blood off his clothes and the loose tie. Integra went over to him. She buttoned his shirt and tied his tie again. He smiled. She knew he was about to do it himself. She didn't know why _she _did it instead. She went back to May.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang.

"MASTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Seres said just as she got into the room. She was surprised when she saw blood on the floor. It smelled like her masters blood.

Pip came in. He looked normal, just with a loaded gun in his hand.

"Nothing Policegirl. It was one of the guests. Let May or Integra tell the story." her master replied.

"O-ok Master. Everything is allright then?" she asked surprisingly cheerful, but still nervously.

"Yes it is Officer Victoria." Integra said and nodded.

"Ok zen we'll go train in ze shooting range." Pip answered to Seres' annoyance. Then they walked out.

Alucard went to the fridge. Then he went over to the table and sat down with a blood pack in his mouth and another in the other hand. The explosion of black darkness had been exhausting and now he was regaining his energy. Integra and her friend looked at him. He looked very tired. Then May kindly grabbed Integras sleeve.

"Integra?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Integra said.

"Hmm Alucard, right? Do you… You know… Um.. You like him right?" May asked embarrassed. Integra blushed faintly.

"Yes." she answered and yet again looked at her vampire. "A lot."

"Like him as…L-l...Lo-Like? **Really LIKE**?" she asked even more embarrassed.

"NO, of cour…" she started. She looked at her servant. He was sleeping. With a blood pack almost slipping out of his hand and another, almost empty, on the floor. She smiled. "Yes, maybe that might be true" she said and looked down.

"Now don't get embarrassed. Unlike most of the world's vampires this one has a heart. Make use of that. Don't evade it. I can see it in your eyes. He likes you too I think. Come on. Look at him. As an insane killing machine of a vampire, he almost looks sweet." she said and pointed at Integras sleeping vampire. "Before that little blonde chick of a vamp does it before you."

"You're properly right. But she..." she answered.

"Im always right. When it comes to this I am _the _expert." May cut her off. She smiled at her friend. "HAHA if he were human I had already sat my teeth in him." she said and playfully grinded her teeth.

"Hehe yes. I don't think we will se more to Cassandra anymore. Im sorry."

"No problem. I understand why you prefer him. I would do the same if I were you. It's a hard decision and I think you did it quite well. She was a bit of a brat anyway" she said with a smile.

Integra gave her childhood friend a long warm hug.

"Thank you." she said. Integra went over to her vampire. He was still asleep. She took a chair and placed it next to him. She carefully laid her arm on his shoulder.

"I'll take my leave now Integra. Thank you for a rather good day. Good luck with your vampire then." she said cheerfully and waved.

"Watch your own business, girl." Integras servant responded with his eyes closed. May and Integra blushed. They looked at each other.

"Bloody mind reader!" his master growled. She picked his blood pack up. "Goodbye May."


End file.
